Well This is awkward
by Itsafangirlworld
Summary: Set right after Mel wakes up, Jeb walks in on the oh-so-lovely Jelanie reunion. Well...This is awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really have time to say anything, but here you go!**

**I obviously don't own the Host or I'd be on a deserted island making out with Jared right now...**

"Mel? Melanie, wake up." I whisper to the sleeping girl in front of me. She looks so young. So innocent. But after all Melanie Stryder has been through, she's anything but innocent. Still, 21 is so young. It's 6 years younger than me. It seems crazy that a women as beautiful as Mel would love me. But I don't think I could have survived this all if it had been any other way.

I'm lost in thought when I see her eyelids squeeze shut before opening wide. She looks around, confused and scared looking. But still so, so beautiful. "Mel…" I whisper, and her head turns to look at me.

"Jared." She says back. "I love you."

I can't hold myself back anymore. I forget Doc sitting in the corner of the room and everyone else in the caves. I stand up to lean over the cot and press my lips against hers. She responds immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Everything is in flames. I want more. I need more of her. She sits up, never breaking the kiss, and wrapping her legs around my waist as I straighten. Slowly, she leans her head back, panting with exhaustion. I move to her neck. Slowly trailing my mouth to her collar bone, I get a glimpse of Doc out of the corner of my eye. Luckily, he has fallen asleep and is paying us no attention.

Mel grabs my head and pulls my lips back to meet hers. We stay like this for who-knows-how-long. Suddenly, there's a cough at the entranceway. We both look up, jumping a bit at the sudden noise.

And there's Jeb. Melanie's uncle. Who just watched her making out with her 28 year old boyfriend on a cot. This should be interesting.

He coughs again, looking uncomfortable and angry. But mostly uncomfortable. "Mel...It's good to have you back. I see you have control of your body again. That's good…" It's awkward. No matter how you spin it. This is awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host, though I do own a new Jelanie shrine hanging on my door from magazine cutouts.**

"Well...I see you've had your reunion. Can I talk to Jared for a minute, Mel?" I'm in trouble. I've never been afraid of Jeb. I mean, sure, the guy can be pretty scary. But he does everything with our best interests in mind. But maybe I've gone too far this time. I stole his nieces innocence. Maybe he didn't realize how together we really were.

"I actually just woke up a few minutes ago. We didn't really get a full reunion. Could I have just a few more minutes with Jared?" Mel asks. She's testing the limits. She's seeing how far she can push before Jeb breaks. She knows we're in trouble.

And from what happens next, there's no doubt in my mind that my feisty Mel is back with me where she belongs. She winds her fingers into my hair and pulls my face back to meet hers. Our lips meet, rekindling the flames right where we left off.

I should show some restraint. I know I should. But that's a little difficult with Mel pressing up against me, begging for more. So I let go. What else could I do? Don't answer that.

She's on her knees now, kneeling on the cot. My tongue slowly slips into her mouth, quickly becoming less and less gentle. Mel never liked gentle anyway. I run my hands down her arms, stopping to rest them on her waist. I use this placement to pull her closer to me. Closer, closer, closer. That's all I can think of.

Mel bites my lower lip and begins to tug on it. I'm in heaven.

And then there's another cough. And this time, Jeb doesn't just look uncomfortable. He looks furious. The gun in his hand definitely added to the angry look on his face.

He uses the gun to point at me, then motions for me to follow him out of Docs office. I give Mel one last kiss before leaving. "I love you." I whisper as I leave.

"I love you, too, Jar." She replies.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm not going to do a long intro because I'm really tired etc. etc. but I'm sooo sorry for the long wait and so grateful for all of the reviews. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host, any of the characters, so on and so forth**.

As I follow Melanie's uncle/my "boss" out of Doc's office, I relive the past few moments in my head. The feeling of having my baby back in my arms was new and familiar at the same time. It felt like our first kiss and our thousandth all at once. None the less, it was everything it should have been. Our reunion was beautiful, passionate, and, well, us. Just Melanie Stryder and Jared Howe, two people in love. Though I doubt that that's how Jeb saw it.

I glance at him, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. Do I take the honesty route and just tell him the truth about everything? Do I lie and pretend we haven't taken our relationship as far as we have? I'm wracking my brain when he comes to a sudden halt in front of me.

"Jeb, I-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Did she lie to you about her age? Do you know that she's only 21? Or did you forget that you're 27? Was it starvation that got to your head? Thirst? What made you think it was ok to steal the innocence of an underaged girl?" I take a deep breathe and pause to be sure that he's finished.

"She's not underaged, Jeb. You said it yourself: Melanie is 21 years old. Old enough to make her own decisions."

"She was 17 when you met her. Don't try to deny it. Jamie told me the whole story." He shot back.

"I'm sorry. Honestly. I didn't mean to do any harm. It's just...well I told her that we shouldn't do anything because she was so young. I left it all up to her. And I refused to do anything serious until she was eighteen." His face softens the slightest bit at my words.

"Knowing my niece…" He laughs and shakes his head. "That must've been one hell of a birthday."

He sees my blush and laughs louder. The tension is still there but is not a prominent. And just when I think he's about to let me go, he asks the worst question of all.

"So...Uh, are you two. You know…Are you two having sex?" In the heat of the moment, I choose honesty.

"Yes." And now we're past awkward. We're at full-on mortifying.

**Now, here's the big question: Should I change the rating to M and do a Jelanie sex scene or just leave it at T and do something else. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ REVIEW AND PUT IN YOUR OPINION! IT'S COMPLETELY UP TO YOU!**

**~Prettylittleezrahaulic**


End file.
